Spruce
Spruce is a first-generation Smokejumper/Firefighter pup. Spruce belongs to thispupsgottafly. He's under major construction! Appearance Spruce is a large, stocky Bernese Mountain Dog like his older sister, though he's not quite as fluffy. He is marked like a typical BMD; predominately black with dark auburn cheek and eyebrow "pips", markings on the side of his muzzle, and front legs; and white on his blaze, muzzle, chest, belly, paws, and tail. Spruce has warm, gold-hazel eyes. Spruce's primary color is deep red. While off-duty or performing minor rescues, he wears a tight-fitting dark red vest and a baseball cap. He also frequently wears sunglasses. During smokejumps, though, he dons a full-body Kevlar suit, including a high collar to protect his neck, a helmet, fireproof boots, and goggles. Spruce's collar is gray. His symbol is a variation on traditional smokejumper wings. Spruce is type 1 diabetic, so unless he's in the water, he wears an insulin pump. The pump itself is kept in his backpack or clipped to his collar, with tubing running to a site somewhere on his body, usually under his vest. Spruce's pump is voice activated, so he can give himself insulin without needing to fiddle with the small machine. Personality Spruce fancies himself a cool, tough pup. He's easygoing, never getting too worked up about anything, and always tries to keep a cool head. Spruce is a regular Casanova and will flirt with just about any girl, taken or not, though he never takes them too seriously. He loves playing tricks on others, especially his sisters, and has a casual interest in magic tricks. Spruce takes a little inspiration from Dodger (Oliver and Company) and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp). Likes Adventure, teasing his sisters, flirting with girl pups, pulling tricks on other pups Dislikes Being bored, fish, being ignored Fears Blood, needles Bio Family Spruce is the middle child out of three. Cedar, his father, is a retired smokejumper/firefighter. Spruce wants to be just like his father, and deeply admires his bravery and take-charge attitude. All he wants is to make his dad proud. Laurel, his mother, is a national park tour guide. Spruce has never been quite sure what to make of his mother; while his friends complain about their overprotective mothers, Laurel has never been very involved in her childrens' lives. He loves her, sure, but it's a complicated relationship. Aspen, his older sister, is a Forestry pup. Spruce loves teasing her and pushing her buttons, especially her uptight attitude about safety. He loves her, but he thinks she acts like his mother sometimes, even if he secretly appreciates the attention. Juniper, his younger sister, is training to be a Wildlife Veterinarian pup. Spruce loves teasing her too, but he's starting to learn to be more sensitive around her. He tries to keep out of her business, but if he catches anyone making fun of her he'll jump in to defend her. Spruce is the "cool uncle" to his niece and nephew, Timber and Daisy. Friends Spruce thinks Marshall is hilarious, and the two become good friends while working firefighting jobs together, and even moreso when Marshall starts dating his sister. He likes flirting with Skye, and calls her "small fry" or "half pint". This leads to friction between him and Chase, though he eventually gets Chase to see that he's never been serious about it. Abilities Pup Pack Since Spruce is diabetic, he keeps a blood sugar meter, test strips, and a lancet device in the side pocket of his everyday pup-pack. Rocky outfitted the pack with a grabber arm similar to his own pack's, so Spruce can maneuver the small instruments to check his blood sugar. If Spruce's pump isn't clipped to his collar, it's tucked safely in his backpack pocket. Spruce's smokejumper pup pack contains a parachute and two cannons (like Marshall's) that shoot fire-fighting foam. He also carries a two-way radio to communicate with other firefighters. Vehicle Catchphrases "Let's jump into action!" Trivia * Spruce is a Sagittarius (born December 7th) Stories By Me * Pups and the Blood Sugar Blues Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Middle Child Category:Aspenverse